Better Than This
by butimbroken
Summary: Buffy/Angel. A recently divorced couple see each other again for the first time. Story Six, Holtz. COMPLETE. AU.


**Holtz's Story. Hurried It Out So Not Very Good But Blah. It'll Do. Thanks Jessie. Not Mine, Still.**

"She deserves better than this!" Daniel yelled after almost causing a wreck between him and his son before hurrying out of his car and into the street.

"Jesus Christ, Dad!" Angel yelled back, getting out of his own car, throwing his hands around in the air.

"She deserves better, Angel."

"You could have gotten us both killed!" he waved at their cars some more. "What the hell!"

"Angel!"

Angel stopped, growled at him, then began pacing around the scene of the almost accident. "What the hell were you thinking?" he finally asked.

"Well, first of all, I was thinking that I needed to get you away from the wheel. You're in no shape to be driving."

Angel ran a hand down his face and nodded. They both knew that was true. "I wasn't thinking," he muttered, returning to his pacing the pavement.

Daniel sighed, giving his son a few minutes. While he waited, Daniel watched, taking in every detail, waiting for the right moment. And finally, it came. "Buffy deserves..." he started.

"I know that!" Angel screamed, his voice torn up with emotion. His eyes were wild, his movements pretty much the same. "Do you honestly think for one fucking second I think she doesn't? That this is what she should have to put up with? I know, Dad. I know she deserves better, that she should fucking have better. I fucking know!"

"Then give it to her," he answered, his voice calm.

Angel began laughing hysterically, falling to the ground, letting the laughter turn into tears of desperation. "I fucked up," he choked out.

Daniel nodded.

"I don't even know why."

Nod.

"She's pregnant, she was pregnant, and I left her."

Another nod.

"I love her. I love her, I've always loved her. I love our babies... Babies. Children. My... our children. I love them, too."

"I know," he added with yet another nodding of his head. "And that's why you are going to fix it, tonight."

The sobs turned back into laughter. Then switched it up again after a few moments.

Once again, Daniel let him have a few moments to himself before walking over to his son laid out on the ground, reaching down to help him back to his feet, dusting him off and doing his best to make him look even the tiniest bit presentable. "You are going back to that party, you are going in there and finding that wonderful woman, and you are going to beg her to take you back, not that I know why she should to be honest, but that is still what you are going to do."

"I fucked up," he repeated.

"And you're going to spend the rest of your life trying to make that up to her while you still have the chance."

"I already had my chance," he whispered.

"You've had enough time to wallow in self pity over your stupid actions, and we've all let you, but that's done with, you got me? She is here, Angel. She is two blocks away. And you are not letting her go again."

"I can't be with her. I don't know how to be with her. I'd do it again."

"No, you wouldn't."

"You said that the first time."

"Well, obviously I doubted your stupidity."

Angel laughed a little at that. "And now?"

"I'm believing you've learned from this, the biggest mistake you could have ever made."

"That it was," Angel said sadly. "She's better off... they're better off with out me."

Daniel growled, almost ready to bop his dumbass son in the face, at least. Instead, he opted for almost yanking the door off of Angel's car to reach inside and take the keys, locking it up afterward. "Get in the damn car," he growled, moving toward his own.

"Dad..."

He spun around. "Do you love her?"

"Yes, of course I do!"

"Do you want to be with her, Angel?"

His eyes look downward. "Yes, but I..."

"Then get in the car."

Angel stood there, his mind reeling, his emotions all over the place. He thought about tonight, about her... He thought about the past, about them... He thought about every day he'd spent since that night without her...

Angel got in the car.


End file.
